New Light
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Hikari Yagami, not-your-everyday-normal-girl had finally arrived at Denkeiku college and she loathed Daisuke at the first sight of him but the sight of Takeru caught her attention. She slowly learned, step by step that she loves them both.
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

New Light

**Chapter 1 – First meeting**

**Summary: **After saving both the Digital World and Reality from the deadly crisis, the twelve Digidestined kids' memory were clear off and each leads their own life, having not the scantiest idea about their past. But being as it is, Destiny did not forbid them from meeting one another and learning more about each other. Everything than occurs from now on is because of necessity, even if it were to be repeated in 100 years from now on; it is inevitable.

**Notes: **Yet another first attempt on a fic that I would never thought I would have write. So please give me full support. Thank you. And this first chapter is mainly told by Hikari's point of view.

I'm Hikari Yagami, your typical 'girl next door' who could be quite introverted at times but cheerful and talkative most of the times. This is a story of me and my life, so don't expect anything much from this as it could (I said 'could') be downright plain and dull but I'll try to make it sound as interesting as possible. 

The first day of the second semester was finally here so you can imagine how nervous I was when I first stepped into the campus. Having to switch into a different world in such haste with such limited time, it was pretty hard for me to cope up especially when I have missed the first semester of school. And to tell you the truth, *leans closer* I'm not a very bright girl. But I'm at least proud to declare that I've never fail any subject yet.

And as I stood on the pavement near the main gate, cars were pulling in and out from the colossal parking lot, giving me an evanescent feeling of destitution. BMW, Jaguar, Mercedes and practically all those a-lot-to-be-name fancy cars whizzed passed me but one particular car caught my attention, a stunningly grand convertible red Porsche. Along with it came a plume of dust, hurled by the wind…_swish_… and settled on my newly bought skirt!!! 

I went completely ballistic and without any second thought, I jumped onto the road with arms wide spread, commanding him to stop. I was incredibly jittery about my uncivilized action but I stood my ground anyway, hoping against hope that the driver would least have some senses in him and he did for the Porsche came to a screeching halt in no time. 

"Get your ass out of here!!!!" A fumingly imperative and not to mention angry yell was thrown at me and it seemed to reverberate through the whole campus and caught severe attentions from the nearby students. I watched him from the corner of my eyes and just when I was thinking of apologizing for my childish behavior, my face contorted into a deeper expression of anger.

_ Even if the world is coming to an end right now, apologizing is not an alternative that I will choose._

"Excuse me," I piped. "But I believe that you _don't_ own the road. It's public. I have every right to walk anywhere I want, _anytime_ I want. You can't _stop_ me."

The guy eyed me with an irritated look and I could have sworn a nerve was grated somewhere within him. Our eyes met…

…and for a moment, just for a moment, I felt a massive spasm of recognition. Words failed me that very moment.

  _Dai…Dai…_

  And then –

 "Careful young lady, you might trip over something if you don't watch where you're going," a voice broke off behind of me and a pair of warm hand held my shoulder. I paused and turned, finding myself staring into an endless void of blue. Silence stretched among both of us and my anger slowly subside into nothingness. 

I was jolted by the abrupt thought of '_I know him, I recognize that voice…'_ knowing too well that we've never met before, be it now or my previous life. _Or have I?_ Now, where did the thought come from…?

"Sorry for bumping you like that." I managed to choke those words out with utmost difficulty, only to hear a mere squeak coming out from my mouth. 

"No prob." He grinned. "By the way, I'm Takashi Takeru, first-year freshman," he chirped, extending a hand out.

"Ya –"

That was when I realized that there was another yet-to-be-deal-with problem behind of me.

"Hey, Taeki you know her?"

"It's Takeru, and no, I'm just getting to know her." He grinned. I blushed.

That blue haired guy quirked an eyebrow. Urghh…he sure has bad taste, I silently concluded. 

"Aren't you supposed to have your soccer meeting now, in the field?" Takeru asked after a moment of awkward silence. I was looking particularly hopeful too. _Just get away from my sight, weirdo._

Now, here's the funny part. First, that – that blue weirdo was still aching his eyebrow at us but slowly his expression changed; from a mocking look to a what-do-you-mean kind of look and then ended up in a oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-dead look.

With that size of head, I wouldn't be surprised.

He took a quick glance at his Swiss watch before zooming away with his Porche into the campus compound at the speed equivalents to the speed of light. _That_ was fast…

I sighed in relief and a sudden outburst of chuckles was heard behind of me.

"Don't mind him, he's a pretty forgetful person." _You can say that again._ "But he's overall a nice person with vicious temper at times." 

_I think I'm going to puke._

"I assure you." He continued when he saw the look on my face. "Say…I've never seen you around before. You're new here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Figures."

"…"

"I have some other activities that I have to attend. See ya 'round, Yagami-san. And – nice to meet you."

I gasped. How did he know? His discerned figure was already a good distance away yet my curiosity didn't stop me from doing the unthinkable stuffs like –

"HEY!!!!!!!"

Heads shots up and soon every single being in the campus were looking at me; probably wandering which idiot loses her brain today.

Takeru, however, read my simple mind and urged me to swivel my bag pack around and I understood him immediately. I had my tag pinned on my bag. And that was a big slap on my face. I'm obviously still asleep this morning.

"Gee…thanks a lot." I muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I paced away leisurely but a voice halted me in midway. It was that girl again. 

Boy, is she just blur or is she really absurb? I flinched slightly before reeling around and pointed on my bag pack, hoping against hope she would understand. _God, people is watching…_

And she looked liked she got the point –

There! Smart fella! 

I feigned a smile and walked away quickly; only to realize – _What the rush? I'm already late._ All I wanted was to get away, real fast, from her…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, there. Done with the first chap. Actually I've written this some time ago but never post it before. I'm just trying my luck if anyone out there who are really interested in this poor fic of mine. I'm sorry if the OOC-ness. Remember that they've lost their memories? This is just the beginning. More…yet to come.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	2. Chapter 2 : More meetings

**New Light**

**Chapter 2**

"Yagami-san"

_It's soft and fluffy and…_

"Yagami-san…"

_Oh look! Long tail sprouts from its back._

"YAGAMI HIKARI!!"

_Huh, what? It's running away!! _

"YAGAMI!!!" the sensei roared with such power that the entire roof was lifted off and flounced in the air angrily for a while before been pulled down once more by earth's gravity. 

I snapped –

– looked

– grinned, a flashy smile… and –

– I slept again.

Oh boy, you should have looked at the sensei's face. It was a crimson red. I mean how could anyone stand three whole hours of non-stop lecturing about the history of Macedonia? Listen here mister, I know all 'bout Macedonia from the top to the bottom right between my finger tips. 

Okay, I know that's a little bit over-exaggerating but hey, I knew something at least. And second, just to make my account of life a bit more interesting. But hey, believe it or not, I read them off from an ancient scroll. Hahaha, not funny.

I was momentarily dazed. I merely transfixed my gaze upon his grumpy face and flashed an adoring smile and muttered a nondescript "Sorry," cheerfully. It works _all_ the time, trust me.

"Miss Yagami Hikari, if you wish not to pay any attention in my class please leave now right away before I, I –"

"Squash me into pulps?" I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'll squash – NO, NO!!" his face was now as red as the wicked witch's apple and the class exploded with laughter. I had a good laugh myself too.

However, I could see that the lecturer could tolerate no longer with my childish behavior and I excused myself immediately just to mend the situation. I, after all, wished not to spoil my reputation on the first day of school (I already did anyway) and History was not my kind my subject anyway. Something which I can't apprehend from primary school itself till now. I took my respectably books and bounced out of the class joyfully. Another problem solved for the day. I couldn't be more happy than now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heard about the new ignorant girl?" 

"Huh, what?" Sora blinked her eyes a few times. "Who, what?"

"You aren't paying attention to what I was saying, are you?" Miyako sighed in desperation. "I heard the girl budged out from Mr. James class like nobody's business. Can you believe that? Even me didn't have the dignity to do that!"

"You mean you don't have the wits to do that?" Sora pointed out.

Miyako, however ignored her and continued to babble on. "She's one heck of a girl, I tell ya!"

"Hmm…I wonder." Sora responded playfully and gave a small laugh. "A new girl you say?"

"Yeah. Haven't I told you that for the forth time today?"

"You did? And I thought it was the third."

"Whatever…" Miyako mumbled indignantly.

"You really tickled me pink, Miyako."

More silent flowed out from Miyako's mouth. Sora smiled knowingly.

"Yo, girls!" Certain harsh footsteps herald the presence of Mister-Pea-Brained and his gangs.

"Why, if it isn't Mister-I'm-so-bloody-smart-and-so-unbelievingly-rich-too, I thought I just saw an alien greet me just now." Miyako scowled fumingly.

"Well, well, I just spotted a pink weirdo from a distance and couldn't help but take notice of _it." Daisuke smug happily and flashed a winning smile. Luck was on his side that day._

On the other hand, Miyako was fuming, no, flaring with lava as he stared into the blue weirdo. And he, stared into the pink weirdo. The contact stretched unnecessarily. And thank goodness, it was Yamato who broke the ice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Sora looked away as if afraid to meet his eyes. "Just hanging around."

"Till the aliens _alienated us that is," Miyako continued harshly, emphasizing on the word 'alienated' unnecessarily. _

"Alien?" Takeru, who had just arrived to join the party of four, was indeed perplexed. "Am I missing anything while I wasn't around?"

"Stay out of this, Takayo. It's between me and the pink weirdo."

"It's Takeru." He sighed.

"What??!!" Miyako took an unfeasibly big step forward and raised her fist threateningly. "Shut up you blue weirdo from outer space! Oh who are you to call me that?" And then a tiny smirk played on her lips. "Oh yeah, your father is rich, isn't he? Perhaps he adopted you from the planet of Pluto to dominate the world and turn it into blue sphere just like Pepsi Blue (No idea why Pepsi Blue…no offence though.). Muahahahaha…"

The others who was witnessing the entire exchange between the two weirdoes gave an exasperated sigh and merely shrugged. It was then I made my first appearance and totally ruined the 'entire exchange of the weirdoes'.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I went out of balance for I had just stepped a slippery banana skin (Where did that came out from? A/N: I just magicked it out of the air for the sake of the story. Oh…) and the icicle I held a moment ago was now gone. I fell, face first on the ground, followed by my entire self. How embarrassing. But hey, the word 'embarrassing' did not exist in my dictionary.

"Oops!" I cried and when I finally realized my icicle landed on top of the blue weirdo's head I met this morning, I couldn't help but –

"AAHHH!!! My icicle!!!!!!! Give me back my icicle you blue weirdo!!!!" I went ballistic. Just couldn't control it but that's what makes this story interesting you see.

I heard a small laugh from the girl beside him. A pink weirdo which somehow reminded me of… the ATTACK OF THE PINK BUNNIES!!!

Just as I was about to inspect further of the pink haired teen, I felt a tug on my wrist and soon I was on my feet. The lovely lady helped me brushed off the dusts which have settled unapprovingly on my skirts and untangled my tangled hair. She even offered me her napkin to wipe my sleep clean. It was very sweet of her to do that but can't you see I'm busy here? I stared at her for a moment and a surge of recognition attacked me once again. Why did it happen so many times today?

I felt eyes were been laid on me and as I cast my gaze upon everyone else on the campus, another bright flash dazzled me. The sleeveless guy with brownish hair certainly looked familiar and so did the pink weirdo…

And –

"You're the girl who my brother dated last week!!!!!!" I screamed and pointed accusingly at the lady who had just helped me.

I heard her gasp and I smiled at my victory. _You are going to be so dead, Taichi. _However, I realized that the almond-hair guy expression suddenly took a worse turn. He was not smiling. Hmm…I wonder…

"Sora! You know her?" A voice called out and I turned my gaze once more to the speaker. That blue weirdo — I remembered!!!! My popsicle!!! 

"Give me back my popsicle right now!!" I demanded.

He took of his sunglasses and pulled out the stick and the melting substance along. "If you insist so much, nah! You can have it."

My eyes widened. "Dumb ass! Buy me a new one!" I can be very, very demanding at times.

"What do you just SAY??!!" He boomed. You've just ruined my hairdo that cost more than anything you can afford and now you want me to pay you back??!! No way!!! Not in a million years!!"

I really felt like punching that bastard right on the spot. But at this moment, _he_ came and saved me once more. "It's just popsicle Daisuke. It doesn't cost much." Takeru cooed.

"How about my new hairdo??" He shouted.

"It doesn't suit you. It's time you change it." The almond-hair guy commented coolly. Ah, I remembered! He's the famous guy who is every girl's idol. And I heard it he play guitar and owned a band too. Ugh, never mind. This guy is more important to deal with.

"Damn." I heard him cursed. I guessed I won.

He handed me a few yens which I ignored totally. "I don't feel like eating Popsicle anymore. Besides, who wants money from a blue weirdo who now looks like he had just grown a pair of antenna which was sticking out from his head." I smothered a laugh behind my cupped hands and pointed at the so-called antennas.  

"That was a good one! You go girl!" The pink weirdo cheered. I smiled and faced the guy who saved me twice today.

"Arigato Takeru-san and you…" my voice faded off.

"Yamato."

"Yamato-san. Arigato."

I bowed and dismissed myself immediately. "Hey, let me help you." The pink weirdo offered but somehow I did not resist it. She pulled the girl who my brother dated along (Lol) and we disappeared around a corner. What a day it had been!

* * *

To be Continued….I hope.


End file.
